


Let Me Take Care of You

by kerwynlar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Dating, Drunkenness, Feeding Kink, Fingerfucking, Hand Feeding, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Refusing sex with drunk person, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerwynlar/pseuds/kerwynlar
Summary: An Omegaverse romance with belly kink.Alpha James wants to take care of omega Alex. Good thing they share a kink.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have content tags in the chapter notes.  
> Chapter 1 tags: Alpha/Omega, belly stuffing, belly kink, drunkenness

James sat alone in the restaurant and scrolled on his phone without actually processing anything he was looking at. He glanced at the time. It was thirteen minutes from when his date had texted that he would be there in ten minutes. Not that James was counting. Alex’s text had been apologetic, and James reminded himself that the omega was well-worth the wait. Movement caught his eye from the floor to ceiling windows that faced the street and he saw Alex walking up quickly, phone held to his ear. James smiled, but his smile faded a bit when, instead of coming into the restaurant, Alex paused outside, continuing to talk on the phone. 

The alpha took the opportunity to ogle his date. Alex was wearing a pale blue short sleeve button down shirt that hugged his toned body, and dark jeans that were very flattering. His fluffy black hair was practically screaming for James to run his hands through it, and Alex’s dark brown eyes sparkled with his smile as he talked. Still on the phone, Alex peered in the window of the restaurant and spotted James. He waved and made an apologetic face, mouthing “sorry” and pointing to the phone. James waved back, smiled and shrugged. A minute later, Alex was heading into the restaurant and hurrying up to James’s table. James stood with a smile as Alex rushed up and hugged him, then kissed his cheek. 

“I’m _so_ sorry, James!” Alex said. “That was the only time I could get my client on the phone and I absolutely had to talk to her. Work was a whole thing today. I’m sorry to keep you waiting!” 

James reached around Alex to pull out his chair for him and gave a relaxed smile. “It’s ok, Alex, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re here now.” 

A waiter materialized as soon as they were seated and brought menus, as well as the wine list when Alex asked for it. 

“So I hope you don’t mind,” Alex said, perusing the wine list, “but I’m going to order a bottle of champagne. My treat.”

“I only mind if you try to pay for it,” the alpha grinned. “Is it a special occasion?” They had only been dating for a few months. James was pretty sure they weren’t doing anniversaries yet. He wasn’t even certain if they were exclusive yet. 

“I closed a huge deal at work today,” Alex told him. “I’ve been working on it for almost a year. It was a total slog, but the other side finally signed the damn thing today. That’s why I had to talk to my client this evening. I had to swear to her on my father’s grave that I had personally seen ink on paper and I was one hundred percent sure it was the right paper.” 

“Wow, well then the champagne is definitely my treat. Congratulations!” 

Alex poured himself another glass of champagne and frowned at James’s half-full glass. “You’re not drinking!” he protested. 

James took a sip. “I am,” he said. “Just a little slower than you. This is your victory champagne, after all.” 

“No, come on, you have to keep up. I’m a lightweight, I’ll be smashed after a few glasses and I have to drive home.” 

“I’ll make sure you get home safely,” James said, then worried Alex would think he was coming on too strong. He nodded at Alex’s enormous bowl of pasta that the omega was working his way through after his starter of creamy soup. “You’ve got plenty there to soak up the alcohol, you’ll be ok. You should enjoy the champagne.” 

Alex grinned. “I am enjoying the champagne and I’m enjoying the pasta. But I’ll enjoy the champagne more if you share it with me.” 

“Ok.” James picked up his glass and downed it, then poured himself another. “Should I share some of that pasta too? They gave you a huge portion.” 

“Heck no!” Alex made a mock-offended face. “This is all for me, and I’m eating every bite. And we’re ordering dessert.” 

James looked at him skeptically. “There is no way you can eat all of that.”

Alex’s eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. “Watch me, alpha.” Alex’s smile widened when he saw the little shiver that went down James’s spine. “You know how some people eat their feelings?” He waited for James’s nod. “Well, I eat when I’m happy. And between closing this deal today and being here on a date with the hottest alpha in town, I’m really, really happy.” 

James reached across the table to take Alex’s hand. “I’m happy too. And I’m very much looking forward to seeing how much of that you can put away.” 

Alex grinned and took a big bite. “All of it,” he said once he had chewed and swallowed. “And dessert.” 

When Alex had downed a few glasses of champagne and was about three-quarters of the way through his bowl of pasta, a middle aged alpha/omega couple stopped by their table. 

“Excuse me,” the alpha said to James, “but are you James Kendall?”

Alex, feeling pleasantly tipsy, sat back in his chair a little, taking his champagne with him and smiling warmly. He gave his belly a little pat under the table. He was already very full and his waistband was feeling tight but he knew he could and would eat more. 

“Um, yeah, I am,” James said, glancing at Alex and blushing. James had curly blonde hair and fair skin, and when he blushed his cheeks turned a particularly pretty shade of pink. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m a huge fan. Would you mind signing something for me?” 

“No, that’s fine. Do you have a pen?” 

James was a professional football player. Not a superstar but a key part of the very good hometown team. This was not their first date that had been interrupted in this way. 

The omega turned to Alex. “I’m so sorry to interrupt your dinner!” he said apologetically. “I tried to get him to leave you guys alone, but he’s such a huge fan.” 

James and the other alpha were talking about the final game of the previous season and Alex smiled at the omega. “Don’t worry about it. Comes with the territory.” 

James shook the alpha’s hand. “Nice to meet you, have a good night.” The alpha thanked him again for the autograph and apologized for interrupting, and then they left. 

“I’m sorry about that,” James said. 

“You never have to apologize to me for being a beloved local hero, baby,” Alex teased, the champagne having loosened him up enough to try the pet name. “It’s hot, actually.” 

James chuckled. “Thank you. But not as hot as a brilliantly intellectual lawyer omega who apparently goes on eating benders when he feels good.” Alex laughed, and James nodded at the remaining pasta. “You finished with that?” 

“Hah! Hardly!” Alex took one more swig of his champagne then dug into the pasta again with gusto. 

James poured the last of the bottle of champagne into Alex’s glass. Alex blinked at the now empty bottle a little woozily. “Not sure I need that,” he said a bit slower than normal. “I think I’m feeling it a bit.” 

“I think you are, sweetheart,” James smiled, folding his arms on the table and trying out a pet name of his own, “and it’s adorable.” 

Alex raised his eyebrows. “You think I’m adorable when I’m tipsy?” 

“God, yes,” James said earnestly. “You’re always gorgeous, sweetheart, but all loose and soft and stuffed? Yeah, you’re adorable.” 

Alex picked up his glass, causing James to raise his empty one. “Well cheers to that!” Alex said, clinking their glasses together. He took a sip, then turned his head and burped into his hand. “Excuse me.” 

“How’s that stomach of yours, sweetheart?” James asked with real concern. 

Alex sat back to rub his belly which had rounded out and begun to seriously strain against his clothes. “So full,” he told James. “Feels amazing.” 

James leaned around the table to peek at Alex’s midsection. He barely stopped himself from wolf-whistling at the sight. “Damn, look at you.” 

Alex grinned. “Like what you see, baby?” 

“Hm, yeah I do,” James said earnestly. 

Alex sat up again. “Then you’ll like it even better when I’m done.” He went for the last few bites of pasta. 

James marveled as Alex actually finished the last of the pasta, then ordered a creme brulee for dessert and finished that too, as well as the last glass of champagne. After the last bite and the last sip, Alex sat back in his chair smiling happily with his hands wrapped around his swollen belly. James got the check and paid, then turned back to Alex. “So do you need to be carried out of here?” 

Alex chuckled and slowly pushed himself to his feet, but quickly decided that wasn’t the best idea. His vision swam and the big meal sloshed heavily in his belly. “Oh,” he breathed, proud of himself that he managed not to groan. Alex braced himself against the table with one hand and cupped his belly where it was pushing out over the waistband of his jeans and straining the lower buttons of his shirt. It was as if the alcohol suddenly rushed to his head with his change of elevation. 

“Alex? You ok?” James asked, now on his feet as well. 

Alex hiccuped and clapped a hand over his mouth. He waited a moment before trying to speak, blinking to clear his vision. “I think - hiccup! - I think I might be a lil’ drunk and - mmf - a lil’ full.” 

James grinned at him. “Ya don’t say, sweetheart.” 

“God, ‘m sorry. ‘m so - HIC! - sorry ’m such a mess,” Alex was blushing scarlet. 

“What? No! Sweetheart, don’t apologize!” James rounded the table and took Alex’s arm, putting it through his own. “You’re - fuck, you’re gorgeous, Alex. I loved this. Come on, let’s get out of here. Just lean on me, I’ve got you.” 

Alex did groan a little as they started walking out of the restaurant and his unsteady steps jostled his overburdened belly. 

“You gonna be sick, sweetheart?” James asked him quietly. 

Alex shook his head and leaned more heavily on James when that made the room spin. “Jus’ need ta lie down. Hiccup! Urmf, I can’t drive.” 

They exited onto the sidewalk and James gently turned Alex to face him, keeping a steadying arm around him. “Alex, is it ok if I drive you home? I’ll get you an Uber if you prefer, but I can take you home in your car if you’re ok with giving me your keys, then I’ll take an Uber back for my car.” 

Alex leaned into him. “You gon’ take the pretty drunk omega home, alpha?” 

The feeling of Alex’s swollen belly pressing against him started a warmth in James’s groin which he pointedly ignored. “I am going to take you to your house,” he said clearly, “and if it’s ok with you I will come in and help you get some water and get to bed and then I am going to kiss you on the cheek and I am going to leave.” _And jerk off urgently as soon as I get home_ , he added to himself. 

“You don’ wanna fuck me, alpha?” Alex pouted up at him. 

James groaned as his cock stiffened. “Oh god, Alex, I want to make love to you more than anything in the universe. Seriously.” He rubbed his hand over Alex’s back. “But you’re real drunk, sweetheart, and I won’t have sex with you when you’re drunk.” 

Alex gave a whine then pushed his belly into James more. “You like me, alpha? Other alphas would fuck me tonight. Take me an’ ride my soft drunk ass.” 

James tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but that just got him a lungful of sweet, happy, aroused omega scent, and his cock got painfully hard. “Heaven help me, but I’m not other alphas. I care about you, Alex. I want a relationship with you. I - I want to be your boyfriend. And when we do have sex, I am going to make you scream my name so loud you’re hoarse the next day, but you’re going to be sober and you’re going to tell me that you want it first.” _And I may not be able to wait until I get home to jerk off. Could probably do it when I get back to my car._

“Mmm, I wan’ it baby,” Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to James’s lips. 

James pulled his head back quickly. “Give me your keys, sweetheart,” his voice was rough with arousal. 

Alex clung to James’s arm while he fished his keys out of his pocket and handed them over, then let James walk him to the car and put him in the passenger seat. James moved the driver’s seat back significantly before he got in and glanced over to see Alex unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly halfway. The omega groaned in relief and reached over to grab James’s hand. Before James realized what Alex was doing, he had placed James’s hand on the warm skin of his swollen belly. 

“Mmm, I’m so full, alpha. Feel how big and full my belly is,” Alex murmured. James’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head and he couldn’t resist giving his dick a few strokes through the fabric of his pants. “You like me like this, alpha? You like me with a full, round, swollen belly?” 

James groaned. “Oh yeah, sweetheart. I really, really do.” 

“I like it too,” Alex murmured, his eyes starting to close. “I like gettin big an’ full for you, alpha.” Alex took another breath and was asleep. 

James removed his hand to the steering wheel. “Fucking hell,” he said aloud, then put the car in gear. 

Alex slept for the 15 minute drive to his apartment and by keeping his eyes trained on the road, James was almost able to ignore the line of pale skin peeking out from under the omega’s shirt. 

After James parked the car at the nice apartment building he managed to pull the half-asleep Alex from the passenger seat. Alex sagged against him bonelessly and nuzzled James’s bicep. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” James breathed, and practically carried him into the building and up the elevator to Alex’s door. He unlocked it using the key on Alex’s keychain and hauled the drunk man inside. James took Alex straight to the bedroom and deposited him on the bed then went back to the kitchen for a glass of water. When he returned, Alex’s eyes were half opened and he was rubbing his belly.

“Thank you, James,” Alex murmured. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Can I take your shoes off?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alex said. “An’ my pants too. ‘S not - ‘m not comin on to you,” he hastened to add when James gave him a sharp look. “They’re jus too tight. Need ‘em off my belly.” 

James took a breath and removed Alex’s shoes, then gently worked the jeans off his hips and down.

Alex sighed in relief. “Tha’s better.” 

James smiled and leaned over to kiss Alex’s cheek but the omega turned his head quickly to kiss James’s lips. Alex grabbed his shirtfront and held him in place for a moment, trying to get James to deepen the kiss but the alpha refused. Eventually Alex let go and flopped back on the pillows. 

“I’ll text you tomorrow, sweetheart, to see how you’re feeling.” James’s voice contained a soft growl of arousal. 

Alex groped for James’s hand and put it on his belly again, then pouted up at the alpha. “Would you sit with me till I fall asleep? Maybe rub my belly a lil bit? Please?” 

James sank down to sit beside him, hand gently cupping the swollen belly. “Oh sweetheart,” his voice was part whisper, part moan, “I’m gonna spoil you so good if you let me.” He began gently rubbing circles on Alex’s belly with his fingertips. 

Alex sighed. “Hmm, I’m gonna like that.” 

A few minutes later, the omega was asleep.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a year into their relationship, James and Alex go out with some of Alex's coworkers. It leads to an important discussion... and some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content tags for Chapter 2: Alpha/Omega dynamics, Lovers' quarrel, Discussion of mating cycles, Discussion of mating bites, Implied future mpreg, Oral sex/blow job, Stuffing, Feeding kink, Belly kink, Fingering.

“Baby, they don’t know you. What do you want them to talk to you about?” 

“I don’t know! Something they have the slightest amount of interest in?” 

James was driving Alex home from a happy hour with some of the other lawyers from Alex’s firm. They had been dating for over a year but this had been James’s first time meeting Alex’s coworkers. The group had insisted on asking James about football but it was abundantly clear that none of them actually watched the sport. James had kept a smile on his face and been polite and pleasant - the media training his team insisted on kicking in - but as soon as they got in the car he started venting about how ridiculous the conversation was. 

Alex ran his hand through his hair. “They were trying, ok? If you weren’t there we probably would have just talked about work stuff. They were trying to include you and not just be boring lawyers.” 

“Why was I there, Alex? Why weren’t any of their significant others there? Aren’t some of them mated?” 

“Yeah, everyone’s mated except me and Crystal and Sam.”

“Right,” James said a little darkly, “two of the alphas.” 

“Uh uh,” Alex said firmly. “No jealous alpha bullshit. I work in an alpha-dominated industry. You knew this when we started dating. Not all the alphas I work with are going to be mated and you can’t have a problem with that.” 

“Yeah, I know. But where were all their mates? Why was I the only one there who wasn’t a lawyer?” 

Alex sighed as James parked the car and they got out. “Because they’ve never met you and they wanted to. There wasn’t some conspiracy to keep you from their mates or anything. Sarah just organized a happy hour and told me to bring you.” Alex started walking to the building but stopped when he realized James was still standing by the car. “What are you doing?”

James wouldn’t look at him. “Did you just want to show off your big dumb muscle-bound alpha?”

“Seriously?!” Alex walked back to the car and faced James over it. “You’re not  _ dumb _ , James! You are intuitive, and really good at seeing the big picture, and you understand people. I’ll take that over a doctorate any day.”

James looked a little sheepish. “Alex…”

“And not for nothing,” Alex continued, still agitated, “but you’re not mine.”

James’s jaw dropped. “What? I haven’t been with anyone else since like our second date! Whose the hell do you think I am?”

“And I haven’t been with anyone else since our third or fourth date, but I mean we’re not mated!” Alex suddenly looked around the empty parking lot and sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. “I don't want to have this conversation here,” he said more quietly. “Will you come upstairs?”

James nodded and they went up to Alex’s apartment in silence. James had been more or less living there for months. Every week or so he would bring another bag of stuff from his place. 

The alpha closed the door to the apartment behind them and leaned against it. “Are you breaking up with me?” he asked quietly. 

Alex wheeled around to face him. “What?!” he asked incredulously. “Are you kidding?! James, I love you!”

“But you said I’m not yours,” James said doggedly. 

“Because we’re not mated! Ugh! Don’t make me take back what I said about you understanding people!” 

James looked at him, clearly confused and a little angry. 

“You want to know why Sarah told me to bring you tonight? It’s because - idiot that I am - I told her that you and I were getting serious and…” Alex sighed. “And I thought you wanted to mate with me.”

James stared open-mouthed. 

“Look, I’m sorry, ok,” Alex continued. “I didn’t mean to be the clingy pining omega. I get that you’re not ready for that. I won’t talk to people about our relationship, or do anything that could be interpreted as ‘showing you off’ or whatever.”

“Alex, I didn’t mean - you’re not - I want - fuck. I’m sorry, I’m not good at this stuff. At collecting my thoughts quickly.”

Alex sighed. “Then let’s keep it simple, ok? I’m not breaking up with you. Are you breaking up with me?” 

“No! Definitely not. No.” 

The omega smiled. “Well, that’s a good start. Are you mad at me because my coworkers don’t know what to talk to you about or because I told someone we were serious?”

“No, god no. I’m not mad at you at all. And I don’t think you’re clingy or pining. Are you mad at me?”

Alex crossed to James and hugged him tightly, and the alpha wrapped his arms around him in response. “I’m not even slightly mad.”

They held each other for a minute before James cleared his throat. “We didn’t really eat there. Do you want a grilled cheese with tomato?” 

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks,” Alex smiled up at him. While Alex was a not-completely-incompetent cook, James was really skilled and he loved doing it. He especially loved cooking for Alex. 

“Would you hang out with me while I make the sandwiches?” James asked.

“If you’ll kiss me first,” Alex grinned and tipped his face up. 

“Gladly,” James breathed as he brought their mouths together. The kiss was gentle and warm at first, but then Alex wrapped his arms around James’s neck and deepened it, pressing their bodies together. One of James’s hands wandered down to cup Alex’s ass, then the other, and then James was lifting Alex off his feet. Alex grinned into the kiss, used to this, and wrapped his legs around James’s waist so that James could carry him, still kissing, into the kitchen. In the kitchen, James put Alex on the counter and finally pulled out of the kiss. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before James darted in to kiss Alex’s nose. “Hand me the cutting board, sweetheart?” 

Alex chuckled and did as requested, and James busied himself with spreading butter on four slices of bread, slicing a tomato, and layering it onto the sandwiches with a few kinds of cheese. James worked quietly, and Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his emails, both enjoying the other’s nearness. A few minutes later, the sandwiches were ready, and Alex twisted around to pull plates out of the cupboard behind him, and held them out for James to put the food on. They took their plates to the small table and sat down. 

“Mmm,” Alex sighed over the first bite. “You make the best grilled cheese.” 

“The tomatoes are ripe,” James said modestly. “The acidity and the sweetness are what make it good.” 

Alex grabbed his hand quickly and kissed it before turning his attention to his sandwich. While James ate his own dinner he was paying far more attention to Alex eating. He loved watching his boyfriend eat, even a small simple meal like this one. Knowing that Alex was enjoying something he made never stopped being a thrill. When they were almost done the sandwiches, James cleared his throat.

“You’re going into heat next month,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yeah,” Alex said, licking a tomato seed off his thumb. “I’ll start my repressors in a few weeks.” 

Medical technology was advanced enough that unmated omegas had a few options for handling heats. There was, of course, the classic option of getting a beta to help them for the two to three days their heat lasted. Plenty of betas made a living by renting themselves out to unmated omegas who didn’t want to risk being bitten by an alpha during heat. Some alpha and omega couples who did not want to be mated tried to have the alpha use a mouth guard during the heat, but those were notoriously unreliable and likely to be removed once the hormones kicked into gear. The other option was heat-repressing medication which lessened the intensity of a heat so the omega could handle it themself with the aid of toys. While Alex had used the service of a beta in the past, he had been using repressors for his heats since he and James had been dating. The medication made him a little shaky and tired for the week he had to take it leading up to his heat, but it was worth it to not have to have sex with someone else, even heat sex, when all he wanted was James. 

“What if,” James cleared his throat again, “what if you didn’t?” 

“Didn’t what?” Alex asked around a mouthful. 

“Didn’t - um - start the repressor pills.” 

Alex slowly lowered the remains of his sandwich to his plate. “What?” His dark brown eyes bore into James’s blue ones. 

James’s entire neck and ears were flushed bright pink, and he looked studiously at the tabletop. “What - what you said. To Susan.” 

“Sarah,” Alex corrected. 

“Right, Sarah. About thinking that I wanted to mate with you.” 

“Yes?” Alex coaxed. 

“You,” James took a deep breath and forced himself to look in Alex’s beautiful eyes, “you were right. I do. I want to mate with you.” 

“Really?” Alex asked quietly. “You’re not just saying that cause we sort of had a fight?” 

“Really. I’ve been thinking about it since your last heat. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. Forever. Please.” 

Alex sat staring at him for a moment, lips parted, before quickly reaching up to wipe away the tears that were gathering in his eyes. “James…” he breathed. 

“Please tell me that’s a ‘yes’,” James said with a nervous chuckle. 

Alex stood and took the two steps around the table and straddled James’s lap, facing him, and wrapping his arms around James’s neck. “Of course it’s a yes, baby. I love you so much.” 

“Oh Alex, I love you too.”

They kissed each other deeply, sinking into it, hands roaming each other’s bodies. After several minutes, Alex pulled back to trail kisses down James’s neck to the scent gland where his neck met his left shoulder. Alex nuzzled the small bump and inhaled deeply, groaning as his dick hardened in response. “Hmm, I’m gonna bite you,” Alex breathed. “Gonna bite you and make you my alpha.” He gasped as James licked his scent gland. 

“Yeah, gorgeous,” James murmured in between soft licks. “I get to see you all hot and slick and ready for my knot. And oh sweetheart, I’m gonna give it to you and bite you and claim you. You’re gonna be mine and I’m gonna take such good care of you, for the rest of our lives.”

Alex reached down to stroke the firm length in James’s pants. “I want it, baby. I want you, want your knot, want your bite. I want the world to know that I’m taken, that I’m yours.” 

James’s breath hitched as Alex stroked him. “Hngh, my gorgeous, sexy, brilliant omega. Mine. You’re gonna be mine.” 

Alex crushed a kiss to James’s mouth and began undoing his jeans. He paused to look into James’s eyes. “Move in with me.”

James grinned. “I basically already live here, sweetheart.”

Alex finished unzipping James’s fly and reached in to grasp him through his underwear, holding his gaze. “End the lease on your apartment. Bring the rest of your stuff here.” He guided James’s dick free from his clothes and gently ran his thumb over the head. “Want you with me all the time, alpha.” He paused to kiss James’s lips. “Want everything you own to have a place in my nest.”

James drew his head back a little, grinning. “Nest? Are we going straight to kids, sweetheart?”

Alex planted a few kisses along his jawline. “Mm, no. Not literal nest. Not ready for that yet. Want to enjoy you, have you to myself for a while first. Gonna switch my repressors for birth control.” He pulled back to make eye contact again. “But eventually? You want kids, right?” 

James’s smile was radiant. “Yeah sweetheart. When we’re ready we’re gonna make some beautiful kids.” 

Alex beamed back at him before kissing him again. After a moment the omega pulled out of the kiss and pushed himself back off James’s lap and down onto his knees in front of the alpha. He wiggled himself in between James’s legs and leaned forward to kiss the shaft of his hard cock. Alex tilted his head to look up at James through his long eyelashes, keeping his lips against James’s dick. “You’re gonna mate with me, alpha? You’re gonna take care of me? Fill me up with your big knot when I’m wet and burning with heat?” Alex’s lips brushed the shaft as he spoke and James groaned with arousal, his tip beginning to glisten with pre come. 

“Oh, I’m gonna fill you so good, sweetheart. You’re so good at taking my cock already and it’s gonna be so much better when you’re all slicked up and ready for my knot. Can’t wait sweetheart. Can’t wait to knot you and bite you. Make your scent change so no one else will touch you. And I’m gonna take such good care of you. I’m gonna make you so happy, sweetheart and when you’re ready I’m gonna breed you and stuff you full of my pups. Gonna make that beautiful belly of yours huge with them.” 

“Yeah, baby, that’s what I want. But now I’m gonna take care of you.” Alex gently kissed the tip of James’s cock, then began to lick the pre come. He ran his tongue from tip to base, then gently kissed and nuzzled James’s balls. 

James’s head flopped back and his eyes closed, hips hitching forward a little of their own volition. “Alex, sweetheart, I want to be in your beautiful mouth. Oh you make me feel so good.” 

Alex kissed his way back to the head, kissed the tip, then slowly parted his lips to take the thick cock into his mouth. Still going slowly, he slid James’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, until the tip was nearing his throat, then slowly pulled back. James opened his eyes and picked his head up a bit to watch Alex, and ran his hand through the omega’s hair. Alex looked up at him, lips still wrapped around the cock and quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” James breathed. 

Alex swirled his tongue around the head, and anything else James would have said was lost to a moan. The omega began to move a little faster then, taking James’s cock in up to his throat, then pulling back and giving a swirl on the head before doing it again. After a few minutes he began to suck more, increasing the friction of his motion and James gave a loud groan. “Ohhhh, I’m close sweetheart. Al-Alex I’m real close.” 

Suppressing his gag reflex, Alex took the big alpha cock all the way into his throat, bringing his lips to James’s balls which clenched for a moment, then released their load. “Oh, Alex!” James cried out as he came, one hand spasming in Alex’s hair. Alex stayed where he was, breathing through his nose as he swallowed the come down. James twitched a few more times as Alex very gently removed the cock from his throat and mouth. Alex sat back and grinned up at James as the alpha tried to compose himself. “Fuck, Alex, you’re amazing.” 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, I know.” 

James eased his cock back into his pants and then reached both hands down to Alex and pulled the omega back up into his lap. He kissed Alex’s chin and down his throat, then twisted in the chair so that he could keep going down to Alex’s belly. 

Alex gave a little chirrup of pleasure. Even when he wasn’t stuffed his belly was sensitive and he loved when James paid attention to it. After a moment though, James sat up with a frown. “Bad angle,” he muttered. He considered his options for a second, then easily picked Alex up under the armpits and placed him sitting on the table. Alex let out a laugh as James grinned and spread Alex’s thighs, then put himself between them. James pushed Alex’s shirt up to his chest and began kissing and nuzzling the omega’s belly in earnest. Alex sighed and leaned back on his hands, giving James free reign over his belly. 

“Mm, you didn’t finish your dinner, sweetheart,” James murmured against Alex’s skin after a couple minutes. 

Alex carded his fingers through James’s curly blonde hair. “Would you feed it to me, alpha?”

James gave Alex’s belly one more nuzzle then pulled the remains of both their sandwiches to him and ripped off a piece of one, holding it up to Alex’s lips. Alex took the bite, his tongue flicking out to James’s fingers, then chewed and swallowed. When James held out the next bite, Alex kissed the alpha’s wrist and hand before taking it. Too soon the rest of the food was gone. James kissed Alex’s belly and gave a happy hum. “My come and the food I made you mixing in there. Mm, I love it.” He turned his head to look up at Alex. “How about some dessert, sweetheart?” 

Alex grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

A few minutes later, they were seated on the couch. James had a gallon tub of ice cream in his lap and a big spoon. “Ready, sweetheart?” Alex nodded eagerly and James dug out a spoonful and raised it to Alex’s lips. 

When half the carton was gone, Alex’s head flopped back against the sofa and he gave a soft moan. “Mm, a little help, baby?” 

Grinning, James put the carton aside and happily turned his attention to Alex’s belly, which was starting to bloat out. James kissed the bulge repeatedly, then unbuttoned Alex’s pants and lowered his fly. Alex moaned as his belly pushed out now that it was no longer constricted, and James gently rubbed where the waistband had left angry marks on Alex’s swelling flesh. 

“Ohh, that’s better, thank you, baby.” 

“Done, sweetheart? Or do you want more?” 

“More, baby. I want you to stuff me so full and make me come. Will you do that for me, alpha?” 

James planted a sensual kiss on the exposed belly. “You know nothing would make me happier.” He picked up the ice cream and resumed feeding it to Alex. 

The deeper into the carton they got, the slower Alex ate. He started giving muffled little burps in between bites and patting his belly encouragingly. Eventually when there was only a quarter of the ice cream left he shook his head at an offered bite and leaned back, pushing his belly up and making it look even bigger. James flushed bright pink as blood simultaneously rushed to his face and his groin. He put the container down and placed both hands on Alex’s belly, starting a gentle massage over Alex’s stomach that made the omega groan in pleasure, and then give a massive belch. 

“How much is left?” Alex asked a little breathlessly. 

James peered into the container, not taking his hands off Alex’s belly. “Not much. It’s mostly ice cream soup at this point.” 

Alex held his hand out and James looked at him curiously. “I’m gonna drink it,” Alex said. “And you’re going to keep your gorgeous hands on me while I do, so you can feel how full and big I am. And then-” 

“And then,” James interrupted with a grin, “I’m going to make you come so hard your legs won’t work after.” He handed Alex the container of liquid ice cream. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” 

Alex grabbed James’s shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. James propped himself up on his hands, careful to keep his weight off the rounded belly. Alex let him go after a minute and raised the container to his lips, swallowing the sweet creamy liquid down. James thought it might be his imagination, but as he sat with his palms on Alex’s belly, it seemed like he could feel it tighten and swell out further. Alex paused once to gasp for breath and give a stifled burp, but quickly started drinking again and finished every last drop. He let the container fall from his fingers as he lay back against the sofa and belched, then ran his hands along the rounded sides of his belly. “Oh fuck yes.” 

James was planting kisses over every inch of Alex’s swollen skin, and he quickly removed the omega’s pants and underwear. James ran his hands over Alex’s thighs. “Shit, Alex, you’re so beautiful. So fucking hot all big and heavy. I love it sweetheart. I love you. Can’t wait to make you mine.” 

Alex was past the point of coherent speech. His prick was rock hard against the underside of his bloated belly and he was as wet as he ever got outside of a heat. Alex gave a whine and spread his legs, hiking his knees up to present his hole to James. 

James groaned at the sight his boyfriend made: legs framing a round swollen belly, erect dick, and a perfect pink, moist hole. With one hand he started rubbing the dome of Alex’s belly and with the other he slipped a finger inside and stroked Alex’s internal muscles.

Alex tried to squeeze, needing the friction, and whined when there wasn’t enough. He hitched his hips towards James who caught on quickly. A second finger joined the first, and after a moment when Alex whined again, a third. Alex’s muscles rippled around James’s fingers and James stroked over Alex’s prostate. 

“Oh fuck,” Alex panted, “oh fuck, oh James.” He grasped James’s hand and pushed it against his belly and moaned loudly. James kept up the pressure both internal and external until Alex was overwhelmed by it. “Oh yes, fuck James, JAMES!” Come spurted over the bottom of Alex’s belly, and when James removed his hand from Alex’s hole it was wet with slick. Alex gasped for breath, cradling his belly with both hands, and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Gently, James helped Alex roll onto his side, then lay himself down against the omega’s back, spooning him with one hand draped over his belly. James kissed the shell of Alex’s ear. “Love you, sweetheart.” 

“Hm,” Alex was already half asleep. “My alpha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this dive into some of my favorite kinks and tropes. If you enjoy this too, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
